MAFIA
by Princess1284
Summary: "It's not gonna happen. But you can talk to me," he said with attitude in his voice. Isabel looked up at him with an arched brow, and the look on her face told him that she was not pleased with him. "What's the matter? You don't like me?" He asked, moving his head in that attitude motion. "You can't handle me? Well, I have some news for you; if you can't handle me you're not gonna
1. Chapter1)

The airport looked more like a shopping centre. The tiles under foot gleamed white and everywhere were people milling around. There were plasma screens of arrival and departure times on the wall of the airport. People were lined up at the check in desk with suitcases and baggage. There was a sculpture of a whale with water cascading from it's mouth and flowing down it's tail flukes. In the background music played. In the arrivals lounge there was a curious mixture of bored and excited people. Some looked like they were waiting for a bus, others like they were children waiting for Santa himself. Some lounged on the low comfy chairs and others bounced on their toes.

A girl, with long, dark brown hair sat at the gate, waiting for when she could board her plane. She had a porcelain-like face, pinked cheeks and hazel eyes. She sat her bag on the empty chair seat next to her on the left along with her Starbucks cup, while she kept her head down and had her eyes locked on the page of the book she was on. Her name was Isabel Anastasia Smith, and she lived in the supposed garden of England, Kent.

A year ago, her mother, Hayley Smith passed away, leaving Isabel with two envelopes; one for Isabel and the other for someone else.

My angel,

I tried very hard to keep you safe and away from danger, but I guess God had other plans for me.

Isabel, angel. My treasure, I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that has happened to me. A blessing to my life, and I love you. But this world is filled with evil and ugliness that was born long before you and I and I am so sorry for having to leave you.

There are still some things I didn't get the chance to explain to. Things I wanted to tell you for years, but I was afraid. And with the envelope and address that I left for you, you'll find the truth I was hiding from you. That envelope contains some important things that are to be delivered to Alessio "JJ" Aditori and no one else. You are to deliver this envelope to him personally.

I love you with all my heart. And I want you to be happy. I need you to be strong. Make memories. Use your voice. Have adventures. And have at least one totally epic love.

Mum x

Isabel looked up for a brief moment and saw three girls pulling their suitcases behind them as they looked for empty chairs to sit in. They sat down a few chairs away from her, laughing about something. Isabel only had one friend, Megan Norris. Growing up they attended the same primary school and secondary school. The two girls wanted to travel the world together, they wanted to go Cuba, New York, Moscow and so many other places. They wanted to find adventure, a little trouble and make memories which they could tell their children some day. But ever since Megan moved they lost contact.

She blinked and shook her head just as her flight was announced for boarding. Isabel, like everyone stood up and walked towards the man that stood by the glass doors with a young woman. They checked the passengers boarding tickets before letting them through.

Once Isabel had made it inside the plane, she went to her seat and sat down by the window. She pulled her headphones out along with her phone before she played some music. She turned her phone to airplane mood and closed her eyes thinking, this is going to be one long flight.

ââââ

Once the plane landed the people made their way a very long and white that led to the boarder control. She waited in the line, her passport in one hand and her bag in the other. Moments later it was finally her turn and she handed her passport to the man sitting inside a glass booth. He studied her face for a moment and then the picture in the passport before he stamped the passport and handed it back to her.

To say that she was tired would be an understatement, but either way she still managed to find the strength in her to pull her black and gold suitcase behind her all the way out from the airport building.

Stars shone as sugar spilt over black marble glistening in the sun. The almost night sky was such a welcoming sight, appearing like a magical painting with colours you never knew even existed. Isabel halted to a stop in front of a yellow and black taxi car. The driver had a hat over his face and it looked like he was sleeping. Isabel knocked on the window and the diver's hat fell off his face as he jumped awake. He appeared to be in his later twenties, if not really early thirties, with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and an olive complexion.

"Sorry," Isabel apologised with a small smile.

The man shook his head as he got out of the taxi. "No problem," he said, walking over to the boot of the car and placed the suitcase in before asking Isabel where she was heading.

After a one hour and thirty minute drive, they turned right into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge, and massive black and silver gates. The taxi approached the iron black gates, which were opened by two men dressed in black. The yew hedges muffled the sound of the tires of the car.

A handsome mansion grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight driveway, lights glinting in the windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing.

Isabel began to wonder why her mother wanted her to deliver this envelope, and why did she have to fly all the way from England to America? What was so important about this envelope that she couldn't just post it in the mail?

The car came to a stop, and Isabel step got out after she had paid the taxi driver.

The sights of the mansion left Isabel breathless, she couldn't even count how many windows there were. The nascent stone walls were a pale grey, and were barren of the moss or ivy that clung to some of the walls and it's large oak doors were sheltered under a wide porch supported by stone pillars. Isabel looked around once more, and saw that there were a lot of tall trees, almost all of them had no leaves, but long, naked branches.

Apart from the trees and handsome mansion, Isabel saw that there were also men dressed in black standing around and looking at her as though they have never seen a girl before. She caught a few of them whispering in hushed tones to each other while they shot her sideway glances.

Isabel took a deep breath, ignoring everyone before she went to approached the front door. The gravel crackled beneath her feet as she walked towards the front door made of dark wood planks with black hinges spreading half way across which had that rustic appeal.

A young man, who seemed to be a few years older than Isabel herself stood on the side talking to one of the men dressed in black. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair and a sun-kissed complexion. He was tall and well built and dressed in a fine, expensive suit. This was Bruno Alvero. He zoned out from the conversation right when he saw this stranger approaching the front doors. He quickly rushed across the driveway, jumped over the flowers and blocked the space between the front doors and the girl.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He demanded, sarcastically. Isabel opened her mouth to speak, but the young man interrupted her. "You really thought you could just waltz in here? Get a randevu with the boss, and that be it?" He scoffed a cold and mocking laugh while shaking his head.

"It's not gonna happen. But you can talk to me," he said with attitude in his voice. Isabel looked up at him with an arched brow and the look on her face told him that she was not pleased with him. "What's the matter? You don't like me?" He asked, moving his head in that attitude motion. "You can't handle me? Well, I have some news for you; if you can't handle me you're not gonna last a single second in that room with him. So I suggest you toughen up."

Isabel was taken aback by how he spoke not only of himself, but also of his 'boss' like he was some sort of terrifying king who could have anyone loose their head with the snap of his finger.

"Bruno, will you pick...who's this?" One of the front doors opened, and out stepped a tall and well built young man. He had ocean blue eyes, a sun-kissed complexion and dark, dirty blonde hair that looked almost brown. This was Nicholas Aditori, the son of mob boss, Alessio "JJ" Aditori.

"Don't worry, cugino," Bruno said, as he waved his hand. "I have this under control."

(Cousin)

Who was this girl? Nicholas asked himself, and what did she want?

Slowly, Nicholas looked away from Isabel and turned to Bruno. "Anyways," he began. "Will you pick Ariana up?"

"What?" Bruno sighed. "Why me?!"

Knowing that these two were taking as though she was not standing right in front of them made her left eye slightly twitch. "In case you haven't noticed," she began. "I am still here."

Bruno and Nicholas shared a sideways glance at each other. This was the first time they heard her speak, and the tone in her voice made them raise a brow.

There was a long pause that followed, before Nicholas broke it. "If you don't leave I'm going to have my security escort you off this property."

Bruno looked out the the men standing around, and gestured for two, tall and buffed up men to walk over to them.

Isabel closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Look, I know you don't know me and I don't know you," she said as she reached inside her bag.

"Hold!" shouted Bruno, and Isabel froze just as she'd hand touched the envelope. "This could be a trick," he whispered to Nicholas, before he turned back to Isabel and demanded an explanation. "Who sent you!"

Isabel, ignoring him rolled her eyes and pulled the envelope out from her bag. "This envelope was left to me by my mother," she explained. "I was told to deliver it to Alessio "JJ" Aditori."

Nicholas watched Isabel for a moment. He studied her face, her eyes, her body language â" anything that would have giving away that she was lying. But nothing.

"Yes, I'll have herâ" what?!" Bruno's brown eyes widened as he looked at his cousin with a shocked expression, but Nicholas ignored him.

"Follow me," Nicholas said to Isabel as he turned to the entrance of the mansion.

ââââ

The entrance of the mansion was brightly lit with lamps that were on the walls. The floor was made out of white marble that was polished. There was a small, waist high, table in the middle made out of glass with a pot of flowers on top. There were two spiral staircases, which led to the upstairs bedrooms, and hanging down from the tall ceiling, was a magnificent chandelier.

"Leave your stuff here," said Nicholas, and Isabel nodded and sat her suitcase to the side.

Just as they were about to walked down the corridor, a melodic voice called from the staircase, making both Isabel and Nicholas turn their heads. "Nicholas, I thought you were heading out?" A woman â"beautiful and dressed as though she had just stepped out from the 40's era and into the 21st century came walking down the staircase. She wore a black pencil skirt with an emerald green, satin blouse that was tucked in and a pearl necklace with matching earrings, lips painted red and a winged eyeliner that was sharper than a blade. She had a fair complexion, blue eyes like Nicholas and her dark, dirty blonde hair that looked almost brown was tied into a bun at the bottom of her neck loosely. This was Victoria Aditori, the wife of Alessio Aditori and Nicholas' mother.

"No," Nicholas replied to her question. "I need to take care of something important first."

Victoria smiled as she walked down the staircase, but once she reached the bottom and saw the girl standing behind her son, her smile slowly faded. "Who'sâ""

"I can't talk right now, mum" he hurried.

Victoria opened her mother to say something, but both Nicholas and Isabel had already turned their backs and made their way down the main corridor.

ââââ

Nicholas pushed down the golden handle, and the tall, oak door swung open inwards as he entered the room. The walls were made out of brown oak and the hardwood floor was a deep brown colour. Bookshelves were stuffed with all sorts of books. Some were new and some were old with dust on them. There was a massive marble fireplace on the right which had yellow and orange flames dancing wildly with a velvet black sofa and armchairs and a small coffee table in the middle. Opposite the fireplace were four tall and large French windows that stretched from the ceiling down to the polished floor, overlooking the estate. A chandelier hung down from the tall ceiling, and lastly there was a long, polished, and ornate table in the middle of the room which looked as though it could have been a mirror.

As Isabel looked around the room, taking everything in she noticed that there was a tall door on the right side of the fireplace. She wondered where it led off too; a corridor? Another room? A storage room?

She shook her head and looked at Nicholas, who was studying her as though she was some interesting artefact he had found just discovered.

"Nick, you're still here?"

Isabel followed Nicholas' gaze and turned around. A man, dressed as though he had too stepped out from the 40's era walked in from the room which lay behind the door that had Isabel wondering where he led off to. He had dark brown hair that was a curtain of obsidian, a moustache, sun-kissed skin and brown eyes. This was Alessio "JJ" Aditori, the man she came to see.

Alessio's brown eyes traveled to the girl standing in the space between him and his son, and for a moment he thought his eyes were deceiving him. He halted to a stop, as though his shoes were glued on the spot. Is this real?, he thought. This was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Hi," Isabel greeted with a small and nervous smile. She held her hand out in a handshaking gesture, but Alessio stood his ground. He continued to stare at her as though she was a ghost.

Slowly, Isabel lowered her hand as she thought to herself, rich man. She cleared her throat and held her head up high. "My name is Isabel Smith," she introduced herself. "My mother was Hayley Smith."

"Hayley is your mother?" Alessio repeated, and Isabel nodded.

There was a short pause as Isabel dropped her gaze to the foot and but the inside of her cheek. She tired her very best not to cry at the thought of her mother. She took a deep breath and blinked a few times as she lifted her head up. "She passed away," whispered Isabel.

The room fell silent. The look in Alessio's eyes sparked an emotion Isabel couldn't find the words to describe. "I'm sorry," said Alessio, softly.

Isabel wondered how her mother came to know Alessio. How they met. How long they knew each other. When they met.

She shook her head and quickly spoke before Alessio could. She didn't want to talk about her mother. It opened a painful wound that made her heart feel as though it would explode inside her chest. She reached inside her bag and pulled out the envelope. "She...um, she left this envelope for you" she said, holding the envelope out towards Alessio. "She said it was important and that I was to deliver it to you personally."

Alessio's brown eyes moved from Isabel to the envelope in her hand back and forth a few times, before he took it from her. Isabel took a step back and shot the man a small smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you," she saluted, before turning to Nicholas. "Lead the way," she said.

ââââ

Alessio was left alone in the room. He sat at the head of the long, the envelope sitting on the surface of the table in front of him. He had been held a gun point in his life, he served in the army and had committed unspeakable things, but never had he been scared and nervous from an envelope.

Hesitantly, he picked the envelope up and opened it, revealing a letter and some documents.

Alessio,

I know. This is too sudden. It's been eighteen years since you last heard from me, but I have my reasons for writing this letter to you.

The girl, who had brought this letter to you is my daughter, Isabel. She is a beautiful, intelligent and strong young woman. She had a sarcastic, but funny sense of humour with a heart made of glass, and a mind of stone. And I had to leave her all alone in this reached world that is filled with demons and monsters.

Alessio, Isabel is your daughter.

If you don't believe me you have the birth certificate along with the DNA test in the envelope as well.

I didn't want to tell because I was not only young and stupid, but you were engaged to your fiancÃ and you had a three year old boy. I didn't want to destroy a family even more by telling you.

I should have told you. I should have told you and maybe things would have turned out differently. But I didn't want my little girl involved in a life of danger, revenge and ugliness. I wanted to protect her from all that. And keeping this truth from you only made things worse for us and easy for them.

I tried to keep her safe for nineteen years, land doing so I had to keep the truth away not only from her, but also from you.

Alessio, she has no one. I left my angel all alone. I am not asking you to welcome her with open arms. You still don't know her, and she doesn't know you. But I'm hoping you two could form some type of friendship, that way I will be at peace knowing that my treasure is safe.

Hayley

ââââ

Bruno sat on the steps outside the mansion, his elbows rested on his knees while he bit down in his lips with a puzzled expression on his face. Who was this girl? He thought to himself. And what was talking them so long?

As if his thoughts were heard out loud, the front doors of the mansion opened and out walked Nicholas and Isabel. He quickly stood up, almost loosing his balance and looked at the two. "So, um...what'sâ" what did boss say?" He asked, Nicholas before his eyes shifted to Isabel.

"Let me guess, you weren't tough enough, eh?" Bruno busted out laughing, throwing his head back as he placed a hand on his chest. His laughter caught the attention of the other men standing around.

Isabel scowled at Bruno with her arms crossed over her chest. She could feel her blood boiling at the sight of him laughing. Calm down, Isabel...calm down...don't let him get to you.

"HAHAH!! Iâ" I knew it!! HAHAH!!" Bruno continued to laugh.

Isabel bit the inside of her cheek, and usually it would stop her from talking, but not this time. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone spoke before she could.

Hello, my fellow mafia readers,

How are you?

Well, this is it! This is the first chapter of MAFIA. I have written a few mafia books here on Wattpad, but not one like this. Thisâ" THIS one is going to be different.

I really do hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this book.

And what do you think of the characters? Personally, I am pleased with how they turned out.

Make sure you vote and comment! And if you have friends who enjoy reading books, share this book with them so you can talk about it together.

AND BEFORE YOU ALL START SHOOTING YOUR GUNS AT ME I'LL OUT MYSELF;

ï THIS BOOK IS NOT EDITEDï

BUT ONCE I FINISH WRITING IT I WILL GO OVER THE CHAPTERS AND EDIT THEM.

And with that being said, thank you for reading, and let the games begin.

Valeria


	2. Chapter 2

The airport looked more like a shopping centre. The tiles under foot gleamed white and everywhere were people milling around. There were plasma screens of arrival and departure times on the wall of the airport. People were lined up at the check in desk with suitcases and baggage. There was a sculpture of a whale with water cascading from it's mouth and flowing down it's tail flukes. In the background music played. In the arrivals lounge there was a curious mixture of bored and excited people. Some looked like they were waiting for a bus, others like they were children waiting for Santa himself. Some lounged on the low comfy chairs and others bounced on their toes.

A girl, with long, dark brown hair sat at the gate, waiting for when she could board her plane. She had a porcelain-like face, pinked cheeks and hazel eyes. She sat her bag on the empty chair seat next to her on the left along with her Starbucks cup, while she kept her head down and had her eyes locked on the page of the book she was on. Her name was Isabel Anastasia Smith, and she lived in the supposed garden of England, Kent.

A year ago, her mother, Hayley Smith passed away, leaving Isabel with two envelopes; one for Isabel and the other for someone else.

My angel,

I tried very hard to keep you safe and away from danger, but I guess God had other plans for me.

Isabel, angel. My treasure, I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that has happened to me. A blessing to my life, and I love you. But this world is filled with evil and ugliness that was born long before you and I and I am so sorry for having to leave you.

There are still some things I didn't get the chance to explain to. Things I wanted to tell you for years, but I was afraid. And with the envelope and address that I left for you, you'll find the truth I was hiding from you. That envelope contains some important things that are to be delivered to Alessio "JJ" Aditori and no one else. You are to deliver this envelope to him personally.

I love you with all my heart. And I want you to be happy. I need you to be strong. Make memories. Use your voice. Have adventures. And have at least one totally epic love.

Mum x

Isabel looked up for a brief moment and saw three girls pulling their suitcases behind them as they looked for empty chairs to sit in. They sat down a few chairs away from her, laughing about something. Isabel only had one friend, Megan Norris. Growing up they attended the same primary school and secondary school. The two girls wanted to travel the world together, they wanted to go Cuba, New York, Moscow and so many other places. They wanted to find adventure, a little trouble and make memories which they could tell their children some day. But ever since Megan moved they lost contact.

She blinked and shook her head just as her flight was announced for boarding. Isabel, like everyone stood up and walked towards the man that stood by the glass doors with a young woman. They checked the passengers boarding tickets before letting them through.

Once Isabel had made it inside the plane, she went to her seat and sat down by the window. She pulled her headphones out along with her phone before she played some music. She turned her phone to airplane mood and closed her eyes thinking, this is going to be one long flight.

ââââ

Once the plane landed the people made their way a very long and white that led to the boarder control. She waited in the line, her passport in one hand and her bag in the other. Moments later it was finally her turn and she handed her passport to the man sitting inside a glass booth. He studied her face for a moment and then the picture in the passport before he stamped the passport and handed it back to her.

To say that she was tired would be an understatement, but either way she still managed to find the strength in her to pull her black and gold suitcase behind her all the way out from the airport building.

Stars shone as sugar spilt over black marble glistening in the sun. The almost night sky was such a welcoming sight, appearing like a magical painting with colours you never knew even existed. Isabel halted to a stop in front of a yellow and black taxi car. The driver had a hat over his face and it looked like he was sleeping. Isabel knocked on the window and the diver's hat fell off his face as he jumped awake. He appeared to be in his later twenties, if not really early thirties, with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and an olive complexion.

"Sorry," Isabel apologised with a small smile.

The man shook his head as he got out of the taxi. "No problem," he said, walking over to the boot of the car and placed the suitcase in before asking Isabel where she was heading.

After a one hour and thirty minute drive, they turned right into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge, and massive black and silver gates. The taxi approached the iron black gates, which were opened by two men dressed in black. The yew hedges muffled the sound of the tires of the car.

A handsome mansion grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight driveway, lights glinting in the windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing.

Isabel began to wonder why her mother wanted her to deliver this envelope, and why did she have to fly all the way from England to America? What was so important about this envelope that she couldn't just post it in the mail?

The car came to a stop, and Isabel step got out after she had paid the taxi driver.

The sights of the mansion left Isabel breathless, she couldn't even count how many windows there were. The nascent stone walls were a pale grey, and were barren of the moss or ivy that clung to some of the walls and it's large oak doors were sheltered under a wide porch supported by stone pillars. Isabel looked around once more, and saw that there were a lot of tall trees, almost all of them had no leaves, but long, naked branches.

Apart from the trees and handsome mansion, Isabel saw that there were also men dressed in black standing around and looking at her as though they have never seen a girl before. She caught a few of them whispering in hushed tones to each other while they shot her sideway glances.

Isabel took a deep breath, ignoring everyone before she went to approached the front door. The gravel crackled beneath her feet as she walked towards the front door made of dark wood planks with black hinges spreading half way across which had that rustic appeal.

A young man, who seemed to be a few years older than Isabel herself stood on the side talking to one of the men dressed in black. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair and a sun-kissed complexion. He was tall and well built and dressed in a fine, expensive suit. This was Bruno Alvero. He zoned out from the conversation right when he saw this stranger approaching the front doors. He quickly rushed across the driveway, jumped over the flowers and blocked the space between the front doors and the girl.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He demanded, sarcastically. Isabel opened her mouth to speak, but the young man interrupted her. "You really thought you could just waltz in here? Get a randevu with the boss, and that be it?" He scoffed a cold and mocking laugh while shaking his head.

"It's not gonna happen. But you can talk to me," he said with attitude in his voice. Isabel looked up at him with an arched brow and the look on her face told him that she was not pleased with him. "What's the matter? You don't like me?" He asked, moving his head in that attitude motion. "You can't handle me? Well, I have some news for you; if you can't handle me you're not gonna last a single second in that room with him. So I suggest you toughen up."

Isabel was taken aback by how he spoke not only of himself, but also of his 'boss' like he was some sort of terrifying king who could have anyone loose their head with the snap of his finger.

"Bruno, will you pick...who's this?" One of the front doors opened, and out stepped a tall and well built young man. He had ocean blue eyes, a sun-kissed complexion and dark, dirty blonde hair that looked almost brown. This was Nicholas Aditori, the son of mob boss, Alessio "JJ" Aditori.

"Don't worry, cugino," Bruno said, as he waved his hand. "I have this under control."

(Cousin)

Who was this girl? Nicholas asked himself, and what did she want?

Slowly, Nicholas looked away from Isabel and turned to Bruno. "Anyways," he began. "Will you pick Ariana up?"

"What?" Bruno sighed. "Why me?!"

Knowing that these two were taking as though she was not standing right in front of them made her left eye slightly twitch. "In case you haven't noticed," she began. "I am still here."

Bruno and Nicholas shared a sideways glance at each other. This was the first time they heard her speak, and the tone in her voice made them raise a brow.

There was a long pause that followed, before Nicholas broke it. "If you don't leave I'm going to have my security escort you off this property."

Bruno looked out the the men standing around, and gestured for two, tall and buffed up men to walk over to them.

Isabel closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Look, I know you don't know me and I don't know you," she said as she reached inside her bag.

"Hold!" shouted Bruno, and Isabel froze just as she'd hand touched the envelope. "This could be a trick," he whispered to Nicholas, before he turned back to Isabel and demanded an explanation. "Who sent you!"

Isabel, ignoring him rolled her eyes and pulled the envelope out from her bag. "This envelope was left to me by my mother," she explained. "I was told to deliver it to Alessio "JJ" Aditori."

Nicholas watched Isabel for a moment. He studied her face, her eyes, her body language â" anything that would have giving away that she was lying. But nothing.

"Yes, I'll have herâ" what?!" Bruno's brown eyes widened as he looked at his cousin with a shocked expression, but Nicholas ignored him.

"Follow me," Nicholas said to Isabel as he turned to the entrance of the mansion.

ââââ

The entrance of the mansion was brightly lit with lamps that were on the walls. The floor was made out of white marble that was polished. There was a small, waist high, table in the middle made out of glass with a pot of flowers on top. There were two spiral staircases, which led to the upstairs bedrooms, and hanging down from the tall ceiling, was a magnificent chandelier.

"Leave your stuff here," said Nicholas, and Isabel nodded and sat her suitcase to the side.

Just as they were about to walked down the corridor, a melodic voice called from the staircase, making both Isabel and Nicholas turn their heads. "Nicholas, I thought you were heading out?" A woman â"beautiful and dressed as though she had just stepped out from the 40's era and into the 21st century came walking down the staircase. She wore a black pencil skirt with an emerald green, satin blouse that was tucked in and a pearl necklace with matching earrings, lips painted red and a winged eyeliner that was sharper than a blade. She had a fair complexion, blue eyes like Nicholas and her dark, dirty blonde hair that looked almost brown was tied into a bun at the bottom of her neck loosely. This was Victoria Aditori, the wife of Alessio Aditori and Nicholas' mother.

"No," Nicholas replied to her question. "I need to take care of something important first."

Victoria smiled as she walked down the staircase, but once she reached the bottom and saw the girl standing behind her son, her smile slowly faded. "Who'sâ""

"I can't talk right now, mum" he hurried.

Victoria opened her mother to say something, but both Nicholas and Isabel had already turned their backs and made their way down the main corridor.

ââââ

Nicholas pushed down the golden handle, and the tall, oak door swung open inwards as he entered the room. The walls were made out of brown oak and the hardwood floor was a deep brown colour. Bookshelves were stuffed with all sorts of books. Some were new and some were old with dust on them. There was a massive marble fireplace on the right which had yellow and orange flames dancing wildly with a velvet black sofa and armchairs and a small coffee table in the middle. Opposite the fireplace were four tall and large French windows that stretched from the ceiling down to the polished floor, overlooking the estate. A chandelier hung down from the tall ceiling, and lastly there was a long, polished, and ornate table in the middle of the room which looked as though it could have been a mirror.

As Isabel looked around the room, taking everything in she noticed that there was a tall door on the right side of the fireplace. She wondered where it led off too; a corridor? Another room? A storage room?

She shook her head and looked at Nicholas, who was studying her as though she was some interesting artefact he had found just discovered.

"Nick, you're still here?"

Isabel followed Nicholas' gaze and turned around. A man, dressed as though he had too stepped out from the 40's era walked in from the room which lay behind the door that had Isabel wondering where he led off to. He had dark brown hair that was a curtain of obsidian, a moustache, sun-kissed skin and brown eyes. This was Alessio "JJ" Aditori, the man she came to see.

Alessio's brown eyes traveled to the girl standing in the space between him and his son, and for a moment he thought his eyes were deceiving him. He halted to a stop, as though his shoes were glued on the spot. Is this real?, he thought. This was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Hi," Isabel greeted with a small and nervous smile. She held her hand out in a handshaking gesture, but Alessio stood his ground. He continued to stare at her as though she was a ghost.

Slowly, Isabel lowered her hand as she thought to herself, rich man. She cleared her throat and held her head up high. "My name is Isabel Smith," she introduced herself. "My mother was Hayley Smith."

"Hayley is your mother?" Alessio repeated, and Isabel nodded.

There was a short pause as Isabel dropped her gaze to the foot and but the inside of her cheek. She tired her very best not to cry at the thought of her mother. She took a deep breath and blinked a few times as she lifted her head up. "She passed away," whispered Isabel.

The room fell silent. The look in Alessio's eyes sparked an emotion Isabel couldn't find the words to describe. "I'm sorry," said Alessio, softly.

Isabel wondered how her mother came to know Alessio. How they met. How long they knew each other. When they met.

She shook her head and quickly spoke before Alessio could. She didn't want to talk about her mother. It opened a painful wound that made her heart feel as though it would explode inside her chest. She reached inside her bag and pulled out the envelope. "She...um, she left this envelope for you" she said, holding the envelope out towards Alessio. "She said it was important and that I was to deliver it to you personally."

Alessio's brown eyes moved from Isabel to the envelope in her hand back and forth a few times, before he took it from her. Isabel took a step back and shot the man a small smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you," she saluted, before turning to Nicholas. "Lead the way," she said.

ââââ

Alessio was left alone in the room. He sat at the head of the long, the envelope sitting on the surface of the table in front of him. He had been held a gun point in his life, he served in the army and had committed unspeakable things, but never had he been scared and nervous from an envelope.

Hesitantly, he picked the envelope up and opened it, revealing a letter and some documents.

Alessio,

I know. This is too sudden. It's been eighteen years since you last heard from me, but I have my reasons for writing this letter to you.

The girl, who had brought this letter to you is my daughter, Isabel. She is a beautiful, intelligent and strong young woman. She had a sarcastic, but funny sense of humour with a heart made of glass, and a mind of stone. And I had to leave her all alone in this reached world that is filled with demons and monsters.

Alessio, Isabel is your daughter.

If you don't believe me you have the birth certificate along with the DNA test in the envelope as well.

I didn't want to tell because I was not only young and stupid, but you were engaged to your fiancÃ and you had a three year old boy. I didn't want to destroy a family even more by telling you.

I should have told you. I should have told you and maybe things would have turned out differently. But I didn't want my little girl involved in a life of danger, revenge and ugliness. I wanted to protect her from all that. And keeping this truth from you only made things worse for us and easy for them.

I tried to keep her safe for nineteen years, land doing so I had to keep the truth away not only from her, but also from you.

Alessio, she has no one. I left my angel all alone. I am not asking you to welcome her with open arms. You still don't know her, and she doesn't know you. But I'm hoping you two could form some type of friendship, that way I will be at peace knowing that my treasure is safe.

Hayley

ââââ

Bruno sat on the steps outside the mansion, his elbows rested on his knees while he bit down in his lips with a puzzled expression on his face. Who was this girl? He thought to himself. And what was talking them so long?

As if his thoughts were heard out loud, the front doors of the mansion opened and out walked Nicholas and Isabel. He quickly stood up, almost loosing his balance and looked at the two. "So, um...what'sâ" what did boss say?" He asked, Nicholas before his eyes shifted to Isabel.

"Let me guess, you weren't tough enough, eh?" Bruno busted out laughing, throwing his head back as he placed a hand on his chest. His laughter caught the attention of the other men standing around.

Isabel scowled at Bruno with her arms crossed over her chest. She could feel her blood boiling at the sight of him laughing. Calm down, Isabel...calm down...don't let him get to you.

"HAHAH!! Iâ" I knew it!! HAHAH!!" Bruno continued to laugh.

Isabel bit the inside of her cheek, and usually it would stop her from talking, but not this time. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone spoke before she could.

Hello, my fellow mafia readers,

How are you?

Well, this is it! This is the first chapter of MAFIA. I have written a few mafia books here on Wattpad, but not one like this. Thisâ" THIS one is going to be different.

I really do hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this book.

And what do you think of the characters? Personally, I am pleased with how they turned out.

Make sure you vote and comment! And if you have friends who enjoy reading books, share this book with them so you can talk about it together.

AND BEFORE YOU ALL START SHOOTING YOUR GUNS AT ME I'LL OUT MYSELF;

ï THIS BOOK IS NOT EDITEDï

BUT ONCE I FINISH WRITING IT I WILL GO OVER THE CHAPTERS AND EDIT THEM.

And with that being said, thank you for reading, and let the games begin.

Valeria


End file.
